samantha's house of dreams
by omggcece
Summary: \\Sam knows they're meant to be together...she just doesn't know when it's actually going to happen.\\ SamFreddie.


_samantha of the island_

_like shooting stars ( i c o u l d r e a l l y u s e a w i s h r i g h t n o w )_

She really doesn't want them to leave her, all alone and _weak._

But she understands they could actually _( r e a l l y ) _be something, so she gives Carly the biggest hug she's ever gave anybody in the entire world and Freddie a nice, firm handshake.

Secretly, she longed too hug him and kiss him and all that freaking fantasy crap in the movies... we all know _that _doesn't happen. Her and Spencer share that same, _Oh-my-god-they're-leaving-us _look on his face as the plane takes off, off too bigger, _bigger _and better things in the state where dreams come true _( c a l i, b a b y ) _and she's stuck in stupid 'ol Seattle.

Oh, well. She knew they would leave her someday... but somehow, now that it's actually happened, it hurts more. The ride back home is silent and it just doesn't seem right for Spencer to be this _sad, normal. . . ._hurt.

When she gets home, all her doodles show _pain _and _misery _and _longing..._

_and (shh, don't tell Carly!) heartbreak and an mysterious brunette boy with no eyes, lips, ears, or nose._

She tries going too the community college for a few months _( n o, t h a t 's a l i e - i t w a s a f e w d a y s ) _but it doesn't work out so the horrible year is spent locked up in her room cleaning up after her mom, running away from her boyfriends, ignoring Melanie and Carly and _Freddie ( s h e d o e s n ' t w a n t a s e c o n d g o o d b y e , i d i o t s ) _and wishing on _shooting stars._

_hello, good morning ( y e a h )_

She's finally found her calling. It's _art._

When she tells Spencer he's soso_so _excited and it makes you feel good you've _at last ( f i n a l l y ) _made _someone _happy. She shows him some of her stuff and he likes it, says he'll put up some in his gallery but there's the dreaded question -

_"Why is everything so _dark_?"_

Her breath hitches for a moment and she's sure her heart stops for a short moment as an image of Freddie pops up in her mind but she quickly shakes it off, shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip from her drink.

_"Just felt like it." _He purses his lips, he knows you to well, knows there's something more to this but thankfully he lets it go and slips out of the booth, leaving the money on the table.

She's feeling _g r e a t ( o n t o p o f t h e w o r l d ) _but of course, things can't stay good very long for her. _She's Sam ( s a m a n t h a ) Puckett, nub._

It's Thanksgiving and she's pretty sure Carly and _Freddie _are home, but as usual she doesn't see them and she honestly really maybe, kinda, _doesn't _care that much anymore. It's been two years since she last saw them, her life is going good, and she's making some money... she might even be able too move out of her Mom's house _( f i n a l l y )._

Her whole world spins around and around _( o u t o f c o n t r o l ) _'cause Carly is there, on her doorstep, with some nerdy looking guy on her arm.

"Guess what, Sam?" She shrieks, her face looking like it's been smiling _for an eternity. _"I'm getting married!"

.

She gives her congratulations, listens too Carly's excited ramblings, and says good-by to her when she _finally _leaves her house before her Mom gets home. You don't think she deserves to see what little you've accomplished at twenty.

She doesn't see them off at the bus station, doesn't see Freddie, either and doesn't intend too until Carly's wedding in two years right before her graduation.

_together again ( a n d i t f e e l s s o g o o d )_

It's been two years now and it's time for the dreaded event - _Carly's wedding. _On Thursday she leaves Seattle and heads out to California - _by bus._

She hates the bus, really does, but she doesn't have enough money to take the plane like Spencer and doesn't want anyone paying it for her _( s h e ' s n o t s o m e f r e a k i n' c h a r i t y ) _so she takes the stupid bus.

The trip is horrible, really _honestly _and truly _horrible. _She doesn't snag a sit alone and is forced to sit next to some snotty brat who looks like she's 16 or something and Sam's sure she isn't supposed to be on this bus, that some worried parents are out there looking for their kid but she decides to go the "bad" way - don't care.

At the wedding rehearsal Freddie brings a date. Of course, she didn't have one _( s h e n e v e r d o e s ). _At this, she realizes her last boyfriend was Freddie - when she was _eighteen, almost four years ago._

_What the freak's wrong with her?_

She decides to actually say this aloud to Carly and she replies, "You're in love," with this coy smile and, like, she's sure this is the only time in her whole she's wanted to hurt or slap or something too her best friend.

Somehow her and Freddie end up walking down the aisle together and his hand brushes against hers and it brings back _so _many freaking what-could've-beens and it _hurts._

They catch up at the after-party at some night club and laugh and it's just like old times - after a few drinks, there's some accidental _( n o t s o a c c i d e n t a l & y o u k n o w i t ) _touches and almost-kisses and all of the sudden, there's butterflies in your stomach.

The next day when you're leaving at the bus station, you're sure the two of you are back together _( f o r e v e r, i n s e p e r a b l e ) _when he hugs you tightly, taking your breathe away and kisses you on the forehead, muttering into your blonde hair painfully, _"I love you, Sam."_

Your eyes flutter shut and you feel like you're a whole different person _( o n e o f t h o s e a i r h e a d l a d i e s i n t h o s e c h i c k f l i c k s ) _as you whisper back, "We _will _end up together, Freddie. I don't know when and how but we will."

He shakes his head, laughs, and lets you go. "I'll see you later... I guess."

_samantha of the island_

After two years of various odd-jobs, pageants, and some spots in music videos she moves to Prince Edwards Island _( F r e d d i e l i v e s t h e r e - s h h, d o n t t e l l C a r l y! ) _and doesn't _exactly _have a house.

Most of her time is spent wandering around _( o h , y o u k n o w y o u ' r e l o o k i n g f o r F r e d d i e ) _and napping on benches in the park while little kids ask, _"Why doesn't she have a home, Mommy?"_

But all of _this _is worth it if it means getting her happy ending with the man she loves... _yeah._

_samantha's house of dreams_

When Freddie passes her in the park, sprawled out on a park bench with a half-eaten hot dog hanging out of her mouth, he stands shocked - but quickly after that, he's picking her up bridal style and trying to make sure her hot-dog doesn't fall on him _( g r o s s ! )_

Later on, in one of Freddie's old football jerseys with a plate of ribs in arm's reach, she knows this is where she's meant to be and tells him exactly that.

He just shakes his head and laughs. "You seem...kinda different, somehow...more mellowed out and _serious._"

"I've been homeless for months and wondering when I would see you again for a little over two years. Wouldn't _you _be different?"

He has this _oh _look on his face, staring down at the floor. "Point, I guess."

"Hey, Sam? Your paintings and stuff are really good."

"Thanks, Fredwardo."

"Wanna get married?"

"WHAT?"

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?"

"Ha, you said that to me when we had our first kiss."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Of course, yes. Gosh, you're so _dumb._"

.

They get married on the 24th of June (she's a June bride like she's always dreamed) and shh, don't tell anyone but Sam's already four months pregnant :)

.

**A/N: I hope you liked this as much as you liked my other stuff! I feel like it's kinda rushed, in a way and really don't like it... oh, well. Anyway, this is dedicated too Frida Kahlo - happy birthday! :)**


End file.
